Oser avouer ses sentiments
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais l'un ne veux se l'avouer, l'autre ne veux l'avouer au premier. Comment accepter d'aimer une personne du même sexe?
1. Chapter 1

Bien évidement aucun personnage ne m'appartient …

Note : Ce sont de court chapitre

Note: Ce chapitre a un langage assez crus

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Officiellement, il est mon boss. Officieusement, je reste son tuteur et il me doit obéissance. On a juste cette relation et rien de plus. Est-ce bien clair ? Alors pourquoi mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'observer ? Avant c'était dans le cadre professeur/élève ni plus ni moins. Je l'observais pour voir ses défauts et les corriger. Mais aux dernières nouvelles son cul n'a aucun défaut ! Je me tape toutes les gonzesses que je veux, je peux en avoir plusieurs en même temps. Elles s'en foutent et moi aussi. Mais lui, contrairement à elle, m'obsède. Il est tout le temps dans ma tête. Et il est devenu extrêmement sexy, attirant et … STOP ! Depuis quand je me comporte en fille amouracher ? … Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Ab-So-Lu-Ment pas amoureux. Je suis juste attiré physiquement. Voilà tout. Mais non pas voilà tout ! C'est un mec bordel ! Cela fait longtemps que j'ai fêté le fait de mettre taper 100 filles. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour elles ! Rajoutez à ça que je l'aide à draguer Kyoko. Je ne le ferais pas si j'avais des sentiments, non? … Bref. Pourquoi je pense à cela tout à coup ? Ah oui ! Bianchi vient me voir, pour me changer les idées. Elle en profite bien depuis que je suis redevenu adulte.

« Oh mon Reborn ~ » Toujours la même voix nunuche … Est-ce vraiment une tueuse ?

« Chaos Bianchi » Comme toujours, c'est juste pour de la baise donc on n'attend pas pour s'embrasser goulument, se tripoter, et ainsi de suite … Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bander comme toujours ? Pourquoi le seul moment où je fus excité a été quand une image de Tsuna s'est superposée à celle de Bianchi ? Pourquoi je suis plus excité que je ne l'ai jamais été ?

« Reeeeeeboooorn ! ~ » L'entendre crier au moment où j'ai donné un premier à-coup en elle me coupe net. Merde. Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Ce n'est pas Tsuna … C'est juste Bianchi … Juste elle. Rien de plus. Merde. Qu'est ce qui me prend de me montrer si faible ? Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui dit de dégager. Elle ne comprend pas. Je prends Léon qui se transforme en flingue et lui pointe dessus en lui disant de dégager. Elle s'empresse de ramasser ses fringues et de partir. Une fois seul je me laisse tomber dans les draps. Mio Dio, que m'arrive-t-il ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire


	2. Chapter 2

Bien évidement aucun personnage ne m'appartient …

Note : Ce sont de court chapitre

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

* * *

« Alors ? Tu lui as dit ? » La rousse posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami alors qu'il attendait les autres sur le toit. Il ne sortait pas ensemble comme le pensais Reborn mais ils étaient devenus le confident l'un de l'autre. Désormais la jeune fille connaissait les sentiments que Tsuna avait eus pour elle par le passé. Et cela ne la gênait aucunement. Après tout cette époque était désormais révolue.

« Tu veux que je lui dise quoi Kyo-chan ? Hey salut, en fait je suis un mec et même si tu en es un aussi bah je t'aime ? » La voix ironique qu'il avait pris fis rigoler la jeune fille. « Plus sérieusement. Tu sais très bien que cela ne peut être réciproque, et je préfère demeurer dans le doute plutôt que de perdre ce lien qui s'est tissé entre nous. »

« C'est vrai que c'est difficile d'accepter de risquer une amitié, un lien si précieux pour avoir plus. »

« Je ne suis pas si fort que mes gardiens le pensent. Je n'ai pas la force que tu as eu d'avouer tes sentiments. » Kyoko leva sa tête en direction de son ami pour le voir le regard dans le vague, détruit.

« Ce n'est pas la même force qu'y est nécessaire. Dans mon cas, il s'agissait d'une personne du sexe opposé, et Hibari se comporte différemment en ma présence donc j'ai pris sa pour un signe positif. Alors que toi tu es dans une situation où il s'agit d'une personne du même sexe, et tu n'as aucun signe distinctif qui pourrait te faire penser positivement. »

« Toi et Hibari, je ne vais jamais m'en remettre. » Elle savait qu'il voulait détourner la conversation. Elle n'était pas dupe. Et la larme coulant sur son visage, il ne pouvait la cacher avec des mots. Kyoko posa sa main sur son visage, essuyant la larme. Tsuna posa son front sur celui de la jeune rousse, cherchant le réconfort et la chaleur de sa meilleure amie. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur leurs amis. Le regard chargé d'onde négative d'Hibari suffit à vite les séparer. Certes Kyoya connaissait la véritable situation et ne disait rien pour sa petite amie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que sa lui plaisait de les voir si proche. Il se retenait à grande peine de le mordre à mort. Il avait une excuse après tout, il ne respectait pas les lois du lycée et se montrer en public.

« Je … Désolé. Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous les amis. Je … J'ai à faire. » Sawada s'empressa de partir ne voulant être suivit et partis s'enfermer dans le bureau d'Hibari. Ce n'est pas le regard d'Hibari qui l'avait convaincue de partir, mais plutôt le bras d'une jeune fille enlaçant celui d'un garçon ayant une place particulière dans le cœur de Tsuna. Seul Hibari et Kyoko le suivirent malgré tout, les autres avaient bien compris qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à venir. Ils le retrouvèrent en larmes dans le bureau. Une fois encore.

Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré.

* * *

Pour le Hibari x Kyoko, je voulais qu'elle soit avec un garçon faisant parti de la mafia et que le couple soit étonnant. Et puis Kyoya et Kyoko sa se ressemble, et qui se ressemble s'assemble ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bien évidement aucun personnage ne m'appartient …

Note : Ce sont de court chapitre

Note : Pour ce que j'ai choqué avec le couple Hibari x Kyoko, c'était voulu, vous en faite pas, je m'en remets toujours pas d'avoir écrit ce couple ^^ Mais avouez que ça change :)

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Je ne comprends pas. Je commençais enfin à me faire à l'idée qu'il m'attirait physiquement. Alors pourquoi ai-je ressenti une douleur si forte en la voyant dans ses bras ? Leur visage si proche l'un de l'autre … Ils sont ensemble. C'est normal qu'il soit ainsi. Je ne suis que son tuteur. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ainsi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'attire que mon cœur doit réagir ainsi ! Je refuse d'accepter cela !

Cela devait faire deux bonne minutes que nous étions arrivé sur le toit quand je me rendis compte que Bianchi avait une fois de plus passé un bras autour de moi et que trois personnes manquaient à l'appel.

« Reborn-san, on s'inquiète pour le Juudaime. Sais-tu ce qu'il a ? » Pas vraiment. Je dois avouer que ses derniers temps j'ai été égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à mes sentiments pour le moins bizarre. Je me débarrassai une fois encore de Bianchi toujours dans mes pensées suite à la phrase de Gokudera et parti dans les couloirs à la recherche d'informations. Je cherchai un moyen de penser à autre chose et de faire partir l'inquiétude qui venait d'apparaitre. Je passai par un de mes nombreux passages secrets cherchant l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Tsuna. J'interceptai une conversation en passant devant le bureau d'Hibari et je m'arrêtai en reconnaissant les voix.

« Kyoko, cette situation a suffisamment duré. » Son ton était doux et j'y sentis une légère inquiétude.

« Je sais bien Kyoya … Regarde les cernes qu'il a. Il est pâle.»

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'endort ici après avoir pleuré de longue minutes, voire parfois des heures. » Je faisais face à un Hibari Kyoya totalement inconnu. Il était doux et avenant, et ne disait rien quand la jeune fille l'appelait par son prénom. C'était ... Impensable.

Je cherchai Kyoko et la trouva au bord du canapé en train de poser une couverture sur le corps endormi de Tsuna. Kyoko avait raison. Ses cernes n'étaient pas belle à voir. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarquer ? Tous ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment me déconnectent autant de la réalité ? Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je faisais tout pour ne plus le regarder, voulant taire mon envie de l'avoir plus près de moi qu'il ne l'était déjà. Des que mon regard se portait sur lui, je le détournais. Avoir accepté qu'il m'attirait physiquement m'avait amené à créer une distance entre nous.

Un gémissement me fit me reconcentrer sur la scène. Hibari et Kyoko en train de s'embrasser. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait être avec Tsuna.

« Pas maintenant mon cœur. Pas quand Tsu-kun est ici dans cette état. Même si il dort. Je sais que cette situation t'aie insupportable. Mais fais ça pour Tsu-kun et moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à le convaincre d'avouer ses sentiments. Comme il a réussi à me convaincre d'avouer les miens. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble. On lui doit bien cela. » Quelle est cette mascarade ? Tsuna n'est pas avec Kyoko ? Il en aime une autre ? Ne le supportant plus je fis irruption dans la salle. Pointant mon arme sur les deux tourtereaux je leur demandai d'expliquer toute cette histoire. Je sentis l'envie de combattre d'Hibari et la grimace légère qui était apparu sur le visage de Kyoko. Toutefois, mon entrée, pour le moins fracassante, réveilla Tsuna. Il fit signe aux deux autres qu'il s'en occupait et me demanda de m'asseoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés. Je pris enfin conscience de son état, et je pris peur.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Je me contentai d'hocher de la tête attendant la suite. Je ne savais pas si du bon aller ressortir de cette conversation ou au contraire. J'angoissais, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Je replaçai mon fedora afin de cacher les émotions qui se montrait sur mon visage malgré moi.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais bien que Hibari est OOC mais pour le mettre avec Kyoko il ne peut que l'être ^^ Et puis il reste le gardien distant qui protège tout de même, donc il s'inquiète pour son boss malgré tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien évidement aucun personnage ne m'appartient …

Note : Ce sont de court chapitre

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

* * *

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit. Comment lui dire que je l'aimai. Sachant qu'il avait déjà Bianchi et bien d'autres. Je me mordillai les lèvres cherchant un moyen de faire partir la pression le temps de trouver les mots. Reborn en eu marre d'attendre et commença finalement par un interrogatoire.

« Tu n'es pas avec Kyoko ? » 'Non' mes lèvres avaient bougé mais aucun son n'en était sorti. Si même pour dire non j'en étais incapable comment lui dire mes sentiments ? Je poussai un soupir de désespoir avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas répondu. Je le regardai en faisant non de la tête.

« Et tu en aimes une autre ? » Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fille mais d'un homme ? Je préférai ne rien dire.

« Tu aimes une autre personne ? » Cette fois j'hochai la tête positivement. Après tout une personne pouvait être aussi bien une femme qu'un homme. Je le vis écarquillé les yeux alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. Il replaça son fedora pour cacher un peu plus son visage.

« Tu aimes … Un homme ? » Je lui fis signe que oui assez difficilement. Le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit était différent et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il indiquait mais je n'osai plus le regarder. Hibari avait choisi un joli tapis.

« Quel est cette personne ? » Un très joli tapis. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » Magnifique tapis.

« Dame-Tsuna … » Bon ok, je me foutais du tapis. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était lui. De toute façon je n'arrivais pas à parler.

« Tsuna … » 'Ne prend pas cette voix, pitié. Il redit encore une fois mon prénom et je lui saute dessus.' Je pensais cela en boucle dans ma tête.

« Tsuna … » J'en pouvais plus ! Je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, avant que mes yeux s'écarquillent me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. Mon Dieu ! Je ne venais pas de l'embrasser ?! Je le fixais quelques secondes ou minutes je ne savais pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Il allait me tuer. Je me redressais les yeux rempli de larmes et m'enfuyais le plus loin possible. Merde. J'avais fait la pire connerie de ma vie. J'aurai dut profiter de ne pas réussir à parler pour lui cacher encore. Depuis le temps que je lui cachais, je n'étais plus à ça près. J'entendais Kyoko m'appelait mais je continuais de courir. Jusqu'à quitter le lycée, quitter cette ville. Arrivé à la sortie de la ville je m'effondrais par terre.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous satisfait par cette conversation ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bien évidement aucun personnage ne m'appartient …

Note : Ce sont de court chapitre

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

Pourquoi de ne pas entendre sa voix m'insupportai tant ? Je voulais une réponse plus que tout. Je ne comprenais pas cette envie irrésistible d'avoir une réponse avec cet espoir grandissant. Ou plutôt si. Je comprenais. Mais je ne l'acceptai pas.

Quand il s'est enfin décidé à me répondre, en m'embrassant, j'ai perdu tout moyen. J'étais incapable de réagir. Que ce soit le repousser ou y répondre. J'étais figé. C'était impensable. Il … M'aimait ? Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Après tout ce n'était pas réciproque. Même si mon cœur disait le contraire, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

Je devais avouer qu'il embrassait bien. Il savait si prendre. Et je trouvai cela dommage qu'il ait arrêté. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'était un homme ! C'était mon élève ! Rien de plus ! Alors pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que je ne pouvais ? Pourquoi mon cœur ne voulait pas comprendre mon cerveau ? Je ne pouvais accepter avoir des sentiments pour Tsuna. Cela m'était impensable. Notre relation était impossible.

« Reborn-san ? » Je sortais de mes pensées en entendant Kyoko m'appelait. Je la fixai alors qu'elle me regardait, inquiète. C'est vrai. Il était parti en courant, en larmes. Il était parti loin de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent une fois de plus. Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus nier que je l'aimais. Je ne contrôlais rien. C'était déstabilisant. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

« Si vos sentiments sont réciproques, allez le chercher. Sinon je partirai le retrouver pour le consoler. » Certes nos sentiments étaient réciproque. Mais nous ne pouvions accepter cela. J'étais son tuteur et un homme de surcroit.

« Je ne savais pas qu'en Italie cela posait problème d'être en couple avec un homme. » Elle n'avait pas tort. De retour en Italie, il n'y aura pas la même mentalité qu'au Japon. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait du Vongola Decimo. Je soupirai. Peu importai mon choix, je devais aller chercher Tsuna.

« Désolé de déranger. Mais Mukuro-sama vient de voir le boss à la limite Sud de la ville. » Je regardai Chrome qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Je m'empressai d'y aller. Alors comme ça il voulait s'enfuir ? Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Je voyais la limite de la ville de plus en plus près de moi. Avant de rejoindre Tsuna, Mukuro s'approcha pour me parler.

« Quelques ennemis sont venus s'en prendre à lui. Il n'a pas réagi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je l'ai protégé car je lui devais un service. Tu lui rappelleras que ma dette est rendue. Kufufu » Son rire résonna pendant qu'il disparaissait. Je me demandai ce que Tsuna avait pu lui rendre comme service. En parlant de Tsuna, je le cherchai du regard. Je le vis appuyer contre le panneau d'entrée de la ville regardant l'horizon. Des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il avait beau déprimer, il était terriblement sexy appuyé ainsi.

Je me rapprochai en tentant d'avoir son attention. Il ne réagissait pas. Je l'interpellai. Aucune réaction. Ses lèvres m'attiraient mais je me retenais. Je continuai d'essayer de le faire réagir. Rien ne fonctionner. Si je craquais, peut-être réagirait-il ? Mais je ne pourrai plus faire marche arrière. Mais est-ce que l'on pouvait encore faire marche arrière ? Lui ne pouvait plus et ce cacher dans son mutisme. Et bientôt je ne pourrai plus, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Je me penchai doucement vers son visage. N'y avait-il pas une solution où l'on oubliera nos sentiments ? Non. C'était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentis tressauter avant qu'il n'accentue le baiser. Il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Mais est-ce qu'on le souhaite vraiment ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hibari semblait presque aussi heureux que Tsuna. Sa dette était remboursée. Il pouvait de nouveau mordre à mort tout le monde, et surtout le jeune omnivore.

Tsuna avait un sourire éclatant et lorsqu'ils se voyaient avec Kyoko, ils rigolaient toujours de voir leur copain jaloux. Tsuna ne rigolait pas trop longtemps généralement. Hibari savait se montrer doux avec Kyoko, mais il restait toujours le terrifiant préfet. Et Reborn étant aussi un sadique, ce contentai de le regarder en lui disant qu'en tant que boss il devait contrôler ses gardiens. Malgré leur relation, le tuteur était toujours autant sadique avec son élève. Du moins, en dehors de leur moment intime, assez fréquent.

Finalement, oser accepter ses sentiments et les avouer, avec les risques de se prendre un non et de perdre un lien important, cela valait le coup.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Je vous avouerai que je voulais développer plus mais je viens de passer quelques heures à y réfléchir et je n'y arrivais pas. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même :)


End file.
